Talk:Pokemon Headtaker/@comment-6907100-20130304144323
This edit took me FOREVER to do!!! I spent an hour on it. But, just for you guys, I have copied what the original looked like for nostalgia and comparison: ------ "I recently became interested with pokemon, seeing all these storys on the internet where that ghost from lavender town can kill the pokemon after having it for the entireity of the game. or where the RED the main character of the original pokemon games, talked about his fame and got angry about being demoted from main charecter to final boss. but I asked my friend... bill we should say to protect his identity, so... i asked Bill if he happened to have a copy of pokemon, immediately after asking his face turned pale. he said yes and rushed in and just threw it to me and said I am very busy at the moment sorry. He slammed the door and locked it... knowing bill i can tell when something is wrong... so i called him... well attempted to call... he didnt answer, what the fuck Bill you give me a game and then start becomeing a jackass... oh well... he's always been odd as of late he was acting like this 2 weeks ago just not talking to anyone... i talked to his mom and he said that he was busy, i couldent figure out why at the time, but I couldent care less... I just got a girlfriend and i was living in the good life, 3 days later she left me and bill was still acting like an asshole and being odd. but thats besides the point, After i got the game I was Excited to just put it in the DS I tried to figure out what game it was but the label was scratched up like a 4-5 year old got thier hands on it and tore it off. like where some of the label is left because of the glue the creators use, so i couldent identify the game. after putting it in my DSI XL that i got for christmas the year before, checked out some flipnotes because i knew i was going to be playing for hours on end. but when i looked at the game tab it didnt show pokemon anything it just said... pokemon so im stuck with a glitched up copy of pokemon probably just another hack maybe ill be able to play in all the regions... that would be cool, you know 6 or 7 games in 1 you cant beat that. so i booted it up, when it loaded the screen was black for about a minute or so... then a white text box appeared... "Whats your name." Odd, i thought i was supposed to start a new game first then it askes me my name. but what the hell... i put in a fake name because why not. another text box appeared and said "thats not your real name Randal." My eyes widden at the supprise at the fact that a simple game knew my actual name. It opens up the name screen again so i put my real name this time. R...A....N...D...A...L... END it stopped and loaded for a second and then it showed the game asked me a question, "Are you a Boy?" me being a smartass i put no and then the game said "Quit lieing to me randal." The box appeared and i said yes. finnaly it went to the game, i went to the grass you normaly would do as for watching lets play's on youtube. and normaly the game professor would say its to dangerous to go in the grass with out a pokemon but instead i encountered a pokemon, with no pokemon i had to stand out thier like an idiot using struggle with a non existant pokemon but a pokemon came to me, and said "sorry, but i cant let you do that randal." i warped to the proffessors lab and he said the normal stuff he would say, but besides pick your pokemon, he said pick your slave... now i didnt notice it at the time nor did i care, i picked piplup, and the game said, "NO." i tried to pick one of the other 2 pokemon and it said "NO." so what the hell am i supposed to do, i leave the building with out a pokemon and it said "RANDAL Recived Banette." Awesome, i go in the woods and the game decided to give me some odd pokemon like a whalelord on land or a relicanth on land, i went to the first gym and won, easy second gym done, easy but the 3rd gym leader i couldent tell who or what he was. the name said"GOD" but when you talked to him he said want to play a little game? Yes... No I clicked yes i sent out banette lvl 33 first pokemon sent out a pikachu, second pokemon, weavile then the third pokemon he sent out was himself. he said "kill me and ill kill you" so i just let him kill banette. after losing he said "mmm fresh meat." ew, what kind of person eats animals. especialy ghosts. but then the DS died and i just carried on i fell asleep and had a dream about banette getting eatten by that guy... GOD should you say. i wake up the next morning drousy and i look in my party i have 1 pokemon its banette but instead of fainted it said, eatten. i go get another pokemon this time its a zangoose. i went to the gym leader "GOD" and he only sent himself out and he said "Kill me and ill kill you" i let him win again this time he said "this one will go nicely with spoink." so i talk to him and the ds freezes, great... i lay back down as its 5 in the morning and i wanted to sleep some more, i have another dream its zangoose geting cut up and put on a wooden pannel next to a spoink head. then GOD turns twords me and stabbs me with the knife that he used to cut up the zangoose i jolt up and wake up and i feel like a sharp pain is on my side. I lift up my shirt and there is a stab wound no blood pouring out of it, just a clean cut i try to look at it deeper and i just pass out again. this time he's on top of me stabbing me in my chest. i wake up... and i have more holes in me... i try to stand up but to no avail. i pass out again then... i never woke up again.... Now your wondering how im telling you this when im dead.... No one ever talks about the dead press... NEWSPAPER: Local boy found Dead. 15 year old Randal Smith, was found dead headless and stab wounds in his chest... Police have started thier investigation. '' 2 weeks later: Police: we have found a house with the supposed Murdered boy's head on a mantle with 2 animals not knowen to science... no arrests have been made at this time"''